A Fiery Revenge
by ArmalRavenwing
Summary: Sonic is, quite obviously, used to dangerous situations. But, when a strange hedgehog appears and threatens his life and the life of his friends, will Sonic manage to stop him? or will this be the last battle he sees? Rated M for violence and Char deaths
1. Chapter 1: A Devilish Message

** A/N – OMG IM ACTUALLY POSTING SOMETHING NOW! amazing how life makes it hard to update anything :P**

** Anyways, my second story, this one being more adventure than humor. Also, it has an OC people will probably argue with... but whatever, since it's older than even Shadow. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**A Fiery Revenge**

Chapter One – A Devilish Message

Sonic sat in the shade of an old palm tree, relaxing as he watched the waves wash over the beach of Station Square. The ocean breeze blew across his face, and he sighed at the perfectness of the day, closing his eyes and kicking back.

"Hey, Faker." Sonic's sun – and his good day – was blocked out by the black hedgehog as Shadow walked up to him. "How's the world's blue blur, hmm?"

"Umm... Fine..." Shadow's mood still surprised Sonic. Ever since Tails revived Maria, Shadow's moody look on the world had improved... Somewhat. "You?"

Shadow grunted as he leaned on the palm tree. "Maria kicked me off the ARK again." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Apparently, she doesn't like it when I decide to "accidentally" walk in while she's showering..."

Sonic rolled his eyes and smirked. "Shadow, did it ever occur to you that you ARENT supposed to do that?"

The black hedgehog shrugged. "We used to bathe together when we were little, so its not like I haven't seen her naked before."

Sonic paled. "So..." he paused, then leaned towards Shadow after looking around, whispering. "Is it like anthros? You know, naked women..."

Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog in disgust. "Sonic! Really? I expected better from YOU!" He waved at two beach bunnies as they walked by. Then, when they were out of sight, he leaned over to Sonic. "And... its just as sexy." the two hedgehogs exchanged smiles, and laughed, enjoying the rare moment between them as the sun began it's decent below the horizon.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a blue blur rushed down the road, weaving in and out of traffic. The people of Station Square knew Sonic was in the area, so they just shrugged at it's passing, and continued on with their activities.

However, the blue blur wasn't Sonic.

And he wasn't friendly.

The blur rushed up a fire escape onto the roof of a fifteen-story apartment complez and screeched to a halt. The blue hedgehog, his quills streaked with reds and oranges, crouched on the edge of the roof, glaring at the passerbys below. "Look at them, acting all good and pure." he spat, and he continued in a voice dripping with malice. "All because their so called "Hero" is "good and pure". Hah. As if." He rose, standing at his full height, and smirked. "I should change that."

* * *

* * *

"And then, As he jumped the gap, Lucas yelled back "The Cake is a Lie!", running away from Ike." Sonic and Shadow laughed harder, holding their sides.

"Ah, man!" Shadow laughed. "They actually made the reference?"

"I said the same thing!" Sirens started to wail as several fire engines careened down the road, heading east. Watching them go, Sonic stood up. "C'mon, Shadow. With that many engines heading up town, there's gotta be a lot of work for them. It might be Eggman."

Shadow drew up to sonic, tapping his boots together to knock the sand out of them. "Well, Faker, what're we waiting for?" They took off, trailing after the engines towards the dark smoke to the east.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shadow just shook his head. "Carnage like this just couldn't be Robotnik." he stared at the broken, burning buildings and the dead, mangled bodies.

"You're right, Shadow." Sonic was pale, having seen the utter destruction. "It's not his style. Sure, he doesn't care about casualties, but he DOES keep them low. This is just an execution.

"More like an eradication." Rouge walked up to the hedgehogs as Omega followed. She handed a picture to sonic. "And for a reason."

Sonic stared at the picture and almost lost his stomach contents. Shadow looked at him and, seeing his look, gazed at the picture, turning white. In the picture, several mangled and burned bodies decorated the ground. Even children weren't spared. All to spell out three venemous words

Sonic. Will. Die.

* * *

**A/N – Wow! First chapter, and already a great plot, if I say so myself. Hope you ****liked it! ^-^**

** Also, for those of you wondering about the joke Sonic told Shadow, it was about a machinima I had watched called ****Smash Fighters****, in which the Smash Bros. Characters were real people. I suggest watching it on youtube or .**

** Anyways, next chapter will be up soon... I think... knowing me that probably wont happen anytime soon... ^-^;; anyways, please review... you know you want to :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Fire

** A/N: Hey guys, here's Chapter two. Hope this'll grab more people to my stories. And I'm sorry for those of you waiting for The Debt to Tails... I've kinda worked my way into a standstill, and I'm trying to fix that while im doing this... don't worry, it'll be up soon!**

**I do not own Sonic. I only own my OC(s) and my Fanfictions.**

**A Fiery Revenge**

**Chapter II: Meeting the Fire**

"Sonic... Who could want this though?"

"I dunno Tails... I simply don't know..."

Sonic and Tails sat around Tails' home, pondering who had caused the fire three weeks ago. So far, they had ruled out every idea of anybody who would do such a thing. But no clues were left behind by the mysterious evil being.

"Do we know that it was even caused by someone?" Tails Inquired.

"Tails, the fucking bodies spelled not only my name, but a warning as well!" Sonic was still disturbed by that one fact.

"Oh... right... sorry... What about Metal Sonic? He might do it if there was a malfunction in his system..."

"No, it wasn't Metal... The only model of him that could create fire was destroyed by Knuckles after we met on Angel Island the first time."

"oh..." Tails thought for a bit, but all he did was shrug. "I got nothing then..."

"Exactly." Sonic answered. "And if that's the case, then we need to go find them." Sonic stood to go, but Tails stepped in his way.

"Sonic, wait! How are we going to do that?"

Sonic just smiled. "Simple, my two-tailed brother. We just need to follow the fires."

* * *

Cosmo Sat among the branches of the forest, the trees and plants reminding her of her old home, and felt at peace with the wold. Away from the metal and concrete of human civilization, she found she could relax more, and that was what she needed. However, she found herself wanting of her fox's company, sh she leaped down off her branch, and headed to Tails' home, where she always found him working on one thing or another.

As she entered the forest-side door, she met Tails, who was just about to leave to help sonic search for the arsonist.

"Hi, Cosmo!" the fox greeted his love with a quick kiss. "Sorry, but I have to go help Sonic..."

"But Tails!" Cosmo pouted. "I wanted to be together today..."

"I'm sorry Cosmo... you can come with, if you want. Im just taking the To-

"No, no, its okay!" Cosmo replied quickly. Being a plant species, she wasn't too fond of flying. "Just promise that we'll have fun when you get back."

"Alright Cosmo, I promise." With that, Tails quickly said goodbye, and jumped into his plane, pulling onto the runway and taking off, Cosmo waving goodbye as he did so, before heading back inside.

* * *

As sonic planned to search for the arsonist who started the Eastern Station Square Fire (as the news media was dubbing it), the very hedgehog who had caused it was spying on him from the roof of Tails' shop. Shortly after Sonic had sped off, he watched the two-tailed friend of Sonic's leave the workshop, piloting a mech-plane out of the garage, and smiled as it flew off into the distance. "Time for some fun..."

* * *

Later in the day, the arsonist hedgehog dasshed below Tails' plane, purposefully drawing his attention. He stumbled for a second, cursing himself, before regaining his momentum._ That plant girl must've done more to me than I thought... _he mused. _ Oh well... what's done is done._ He waved towards the plane, and the fox's plande started to trail him, which was exactly what he wanted, and the hedgehog veered off towards station square, to search for the other half of his prey...

* * *

Tails couldnt understand what was wrong with Sonic. There were reds in his quills, like blood. And his gloves... why were they blood-red? As he wondered this, trailing Sonic, he gasped in suprise as another blue blur showed itself in the distance. _There are two blue hedgehogs... _he thought. _And this one is actually darker..._

* * *

The hedgehog cursed like hell, realizing his mistake as he dodged the bullets raining down on him. _Dammit! _He thought. _ Between my gloves, spikes, and darker color, I shouldve known he'd figure it out_. He quickly picked up his speed, burning the ground he crossed.

* * *

Sonic had seen the other hedgehog being tailed by his brother. At first, he thought it might be Shadow, having dyed his fur again to trick them, but realized it wasn't when Tails began to fire upon the other hedgehog. _Metal Sonic, perhaps?_ He thought, and picked up his speed.

As he caught up though, the other hedgehog, obviously not Metal, went even faster, creating a sonic boom that sent Tails careening away. Watching Tails regain control, Sonic broke the sound barrier himself, then proceeded to go faster, until he was sure he'd catch this hedgehog fake.

* * *

The hedgehog grunted, feeling his target run into him, and they fell to the ground, rolling as they did, and slid to a stop.

Sonic was the first to stand, wiping blood from his lip as Tails landed beside him. "Who are you?" he growled angrily.

The other hedgehog just chuckled, rising to his own feet. "Hah, why should I tell you?" His answer: Sonic rushed the hedgehog, slamming his fist into the other's face before adding a roundhouse kick, tossing the hedgehog once again onto his back.

"You gonna answer now?" Sonic glared at his adversary. "Or will I have to get... violent..."

"Woah, now, no need to get fiesty..." His expression turned into one of pure hatred. "Now it's my turn." He sped forward, smashing into Tails' mech and sending it spiralling into a rock face, then grabbed Sonic's now-thrust out fist, and hurled him into the fox. Tails' mech responded to the quick beating by exploding, sending the two into the air where a blur met them, barraging them with a flurry of fists and feet, before smashing them once again into the rock face, smashing it into rubble. The hedgehog landed among the rubble, stepping up to where Sonic and Tails lay.

Sonic's eyes were barely open, slipping in and out of consciousness, as the hedgehog neared them. "Who..."

"It's Blaze." He raised a hand level with his chest, and a flame burst to life, right out of the thin air. "And it's the last name you'll ever hear!"

However, as Blaze rose his hand to deliver the final blow, a black blur interrupted him, smashing into his side. Skidding to a halt, Shadow glared with as much malice as blaze had shown Sonic only minutes before. Blaze, however, was dumbfounded.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Shadow reprimanded. "No one hurts Sonic but me."

_Great..._ thought Sonic. _Saved by Shadow so HE could beat the shit out of me..._

"It can't be..." Blaze muttered. "Soul?"

"Soul? What drugs have you been doing?" Shadow just shook his head. "Whatever. I'm taking my friends." Shadow stepped towards Sonic and Tails, but Blaze decided not to let him, planning on doing to him what he had done to Shadow's "friends", but his fit flew into nothingness.

"What the-" he turned around, seeing Shadow perched atop a rock, arms folded. "No one's _that _fast!"

Shadow smirked, and held out a hand, and Blaze saw him holding what looked like a yellow gem. Shadow uttered two words...

"Chaos... Control!" in a flash of green light, the black hedgehog vanished, reappearing over by Sonic and Tails, throwing Sonic over his shoulder and holding Tails under his arm. "Here's the deal." Shadow held a hand to the sky, glaring straight at his opponent. "Dissapear!'

Blaze was just barely able to dodge the barrage of yellow energy. But before he could deliver a counter, Shadow had vanished, taking Blaze's prey with him. Blaze Cursed. "No! I had him! He was finally going to die!" He paused, composing himself. "No... this works..." Blaze smiled a malicious smile.

"I'll just make him suffer..."

Sonic awoke to Amy and cosmo standing over him and Tails, as Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge talked amongst themselves on the other side of the room. As he woke, he heard Knuckles, as loud as ever.

"Damn that monster!" he roared as he drove his fist into his hand. "To have done this to Sonic and Tails!"

"Relax, Knuckles..." Rouge layed a hand on his shoulder, then turned to Shadow. "You said he called you Soul?"

"Yes." Shadow crossed his arms in thought. "I had Omega look the name up, but there wasn't a single entry about anyone named Soul."

"That's strange..." Rouge mused. "It sounds so familiar..."

Sonic groaned as pain shot through his chest, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, save Tails who was still unconsious.

"Sonniku!" Sonic wwas engulfed by Amy's fur, and hugged her back.

"Hey Amy... OW!" Watch it!" Sonic held his head where Amy had just brought her hammer down on him. Still grasping her Piko-Piko Hammer, she scolded her blue hero.

"Sonic! How dare you get hurt by that fake Sonic!"

Rouge stepped in at this. "Amy, Blaze isn't a fake Sonic..."

_Bad idea, Rouge..._ Sonic thought to himself. And it proved true.

"Yes he is!" Amy was positively fuming. "Why else would he be blue!"

"Actually..." Knuckles replied. "Shadow said that he was darker, more of a midnight blue..." Amy's answer to this was her Piko-Piko Hammer to his head, laying him flat. Rouge then proceeded to chase her, screaming that she shouldn't hit him. Shadow just shook his head, and Sonic laughed.

"Wait... Midnight blue?" Cosmo asked, and Sonic nodded. "With red and orange sreaks in his quills?"

"Yea, how did you..."

"Me and him had a... well, a run in with each other..."

"And he didn't hurt you?"

Cosmo shook her head. "he was more interested in burning down the shop and chasing after you then dealing with me..."

"Wait... the shop's GONE!"

"Duh." Shadow replied bluntly. "Why do you think you're in my house?"

For the first time, Sonic realized he had no clue where he was. It definitely wasn't the shop, with it's dark colored walls and carpeted floors.

"Hmm... nice place."

"Thanks." Shadow walked towards the door, pushing amy and Rouge ahead of him and dragging Knuckles behind. "Now, get some rest. You'll need to recover before we plan our next move." With that, Shadow left, closing the door.

Sonic quickly fell asleep, still exhausted from his injuries. But his dreams were plagued by haunting images. Images of Blaze, laughing at him, hand raised to deal the final blow.

End Chapter 2

**A/N: BLAZE IS NOT A COPY OF SHADOW OR BLAZE THE CAT! I WILL NOT REPEAT THAT! Long story short, I created Blaze shortly after SA1 came out, and by then no one knew about SA2 or even had thought up SR, so it is impossible for him to be based off of them. Again, he is a character created BEFORE SA2!**

**With that being said... I hope to hear what you think about him, as well as what you think of the story, so please Review ^-^**

**PS sorry about the part with all the breaks... I prefer SOME way of showing its coming from a different character... but I probably could have done better, couldnt I?**


End file.
